Be yourself
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Akashi estuvo siendo manipulado mucho más de lo que el mismo habia creido, ahora el quiere vengarse cobrandolo de la peor manera, pero al mismo tiempo lo que esta descubriendo sobre el mismo se esta saliendo de control. FuriAka probablemente. AU Out of canon
1. Todo comenzo con leer mentes

Bien sabía que su existencia era una falsedad hasta el punto de que la mayoría gustos fueron inculcados para ser de una manera y solo de esa manera. Pero nunca había notado el potencial que tenia o mejor dicho, la posibilidad de libertad, una esperanza de salir de esas cadenas que le imponía su "padre".

Así que los sueños eran visiones.

…Y ahora los que le hicieron daño pagarían.

* * *

Seijūrō era superdotado en cuanto habilidades y coeficiente intelectual, lo que hacía que cualquier cosa se le diese con facilidad por lo cual su vida se le hacía monótona, por más que tratara de esforzarse, por entrenarse más incluso tratar de esforzarse a un límite permitido, no sentía satisfacción.

Solo el ganar le producía una pequeña emoción, pero bastante pequeña. En todo caso el ganar le hacía sentir con el derecho de estar por encima de los demás y hacer lo que hacían con él; manipularlos como quisiera valiéndose de una amabilidad que podía ser sincera, pero con doble intención.

Esa vez que perdió contra el equipo de Seirin, dejo de lado su arrogancia, su anterior personalidad; cuando sus emociones estaban más fuertes, volvió a su cuerpo. Cuando se enfrentó después a alguien con una habilidad superior a la suya quedo un poco impactado, haciendo que sus personalidades se uniesen en una sola para derrotarlo con sus compañeros de equipo.

Ese había sido el comienzo para que empezara a darse cuenta.

Había sido un día normal como cualquier otro, dentro de lo que se podría calificar como normal en su vida , no "tan" normal para algunos; después de todo era difícil que le siguieran el ritmo, como consejero estudiantil ya lo había organizado todo lo de los siguientes meses con demasiada rapidez.

Para que lo llamaran debía ser algo sumamente importante.

Sabía que incluso el mismo director de aquella escuela le temía, todos le temían aunque fingieran ser sus amigos, sabía que de algún modo tenía una mirada potente, además por su cabello y ojos nunca falto quien murmurara "demonio" a sus espaldas alguna vez.

Las personas suelen despreciar las cosas diferentes.

Sonrió con formal amabilidad después de saludar al director de la escuela, aunque este había sido amable también, había algo en esos ojos de cerdo de este que Seijūrō estaba seguro que era miedo, volvió a sonreír pero con un ligero toque de malicia sin poder evitarlo.

El hombre de bastante sobrepeso que casi no cabía en la silla sentía que la mirada de Akashi podía atravesarle las entrañas si solo lo deseara, hizo un gesto de negación y recuperando su compostura volvió a ver a su alumno quien estaba mirando pacientemente como si no tuviese nada que perder.

—Akashi Seijūrō, debo decir que me siento complacido de que seas el mejor alumno de este recinto educativo. No, de hecho estoy seguro que estas al tanto que eres el mejor de Japón, tanto así que me gustaría hacerte un reconocimiento pero junto con esto pedirte un enorme favor, tal vez sea algo relativamente molesto para ti, pero piénsalo bien. La fama te puede hacer bien. —Se aclaró la garganta y mientras Akashi seguía en esa posición neutra soltó lo que quería decir desde el principio, o séase sus intenciones—Quisiera hacerte el símbolo de Rakuzan.

Espero un poco a ver como reaccionaba este, parecía bastante tranquilo como si le hubiesen hablado del clima. Al no ver una expresión como la que el director quería este siguió hablando.

—Piénsalo, no solo serás un alumno popular y deseado, también siendo famoso podrías tener el dinero suficiente para crear tu propia empresa y no depender de tu padre en un futuro aunque para ti sea un monto pequeño con tu inteligencia podrías crear algo enorme. —No mentía, tenía la seguridad que con la inteligencia que tenía Akashi el solo podría crear una gran empresa a partir del aire si se lo propusiera —Sé que tu familia compra a la prensa para no salir en ella pero no creo que eso te convenga. Quiero poner anuncios dentro y fuera de Rakuzan donde salga tu imagen "Esta es la academia donde estudio el gran Akashi Seijūrō" ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

— No todo suena mal pero padre aún tiene control sobre mi mientras no tenga 20 años, por lo cual el administraría cualquier dinero que cayese supuestamente en mis manos, incluso si lo ocultásemos el no tardaría en saberlo y si dijéramos que puse esa imagen gratuitamente seguramente pondría una demanda por tener la imagen de un "Akashi" sin su consentimiento: En resumen, hablaré con mi padre a ver qué opina, aunque por mí no hay problema, pero no firmaré nada aún.

Eso ultimo lo menciono al ver que había una hoja en el escritorio donde salía su nombre escrito cuando el hombre canoso y regordete habló.

—Tal como dije eres un chico bastante inteligente. —Se rasco la barbilla el mayor algo disconforme, pero el joven Akashi tenia demasiada razón como para cometer una imprudencia. —Te lo ruego de la manera más amable, me gustaría que hablarás con él y si es posible que lo convencieras.

—Haré lo que pueda, aunque mi padre es bastante duro creo que ser reconocido como el mejor de esta generación le daría mucho orgullo.

El director asintió.

—En mi caso si yo fuera tu padre me daría mucho gusto tenerte en todo Rakuzan y fuera de este como mi honorable hijo prodigioso.

—Gracias por sus palabras. Me retiro director.

Hizo una reverencia y ya se iba cuando escucho claro como el agua las siguientes palabras directas en su cabeza

"Aunque en verdad tener el rostro de este mocoso inquietante en todas partes parecería más algo de una pesadilla"

Seijūrō se volvió hacia el hombre un poco incrédulo.

—Ese lenguaje no es para un director. —Akashi pensó que lo último que había oído era una broma así que lo tomo con una sonrisa.

El grasiento hombre se estremeció de miedo esta vez visiblemente, ¿Acaso también era capaz de leer los pensamientos?

—No he dicho absolutamente nada ahora Akashi-san

La boca del pelirrojo era una línea, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado hablar en ese momento, solo hizo una reverencia pequeña y volvió a retirarse.

Tal vez tanto aburrirse le estaba perjudicando. Encima Yukimaru estaba enfermo por lo cual no podía correr con él en esos días.

Tal vez le haría falta algo distinto.

Reo Mibuchi se acercó de manera muy maternal a preguntarle sobre qué cosa le había consultado el director. Akashi decidió dejárselo como una sorpresa si es que realmente habían colgadas imágenes de el en todas partes, seguramente la cara de Mibuchi y sus compañeros seria divertida de ver cuando lo viesen en esas imágenes, aunque también tal vez algo penoso.

—Reo ¿Tú crees que esté volviéndome loco? —Soltó de manera levemente preocupada de improviso mirando al de melena.

—Nada que ver Sei-chan, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado hábil y tu percepción de las cosas se está ampliando demasiado.

"Aunque tal vez eso te está llevando un poco a estar algo paranoico"

Había estado mirando todo el tiempo a Mibuchi y esa última frase jamás la dijo de sus labios pero había escuchado exactamente que había venido de él.

Tal vez si era paranoia, tal vez era su otro yo pero no, no era Boku ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Realmente estaba leyendo mentes ajenas?

No lo creía posible, pero cada vez le daba la impresión que hasta imágenes podía ver dentro de la mente ajena de pronto y lo que vio le incomodó sinceramente. Había algo muy mal en esto ¿Cómo había llegado a pasarle algo así de pronto? ¿De la nada? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Sei-chan? ¿Te pasa algo? Estas pálido. —"¿Estará enfermo? Aunque más parece que hubiese visto un fantasma"

Esto era extraño, pero tenía que acostumbrarse; si era algo nuevo que tenía, una experiencia nueva que tuviese, tenía que dominarlo y aprender a distinguir pensamientos de palabras oídas. Tenía que hacerlo.

No era un chico que le costara dominar algo, al contrario él era el gran Akashi Seijūrō podía con esto, aunque sea shockeante, que en verdad que lo era, y molesto también.

Las personas no se medían con lo que pensaban puesto que ninguno de ellos les leía normalmente lo que había dentro de sus cabezas y algunas cosas que captaba eran traumatizantes o asquerosas.

Sabía solo por los pensamientos que se acercaban a su cabeza que el director venia hacia ellos o más bien a hablar con él, quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible a casa para que hablase con su padre. Que le avisara por celular para cuando este le diese las buenas nuevas.

Akashi decidió que era buena idea irse a casa, pero no para hablar con su padre, quería tener un leve momento en casa y dormir, esto lo había abrumado un poco y no había como huir de eso excepto durmiendo.

Pero incluso en casa había escuchado algo, algo muy en especial que no supo interpretar en un momento dentro de la cabeza de su padre.

"No puedo creer que se haya acabado el medicamento, pero ya a la edad que tiene Seijūrō no pasará nada, ya es suficiente de pagar por esa estupidez"

¿Medicamento? ¿Le habían hecho tomar un medicamento?

-

* * *

Dos semanas después…

Furihata no sabía cómo ni en qué momento había accedido a esa ridícula "prueba de valor" entre sus ex compañeros de primero, ahora de tercero de Seirin que consistía en ir a comprar algo a ese lugar donde hacia menos de dos semanas había ocurrido una sangrienta tragedia, estaba totalmente asustado.

Era ridículo que le hicieran una prueba así y ni siquiera lo estaban mirando, tal vez sus amigos solo querían que fuera a comprar ahora que era de noche y hacia frio porque la casa de Kagami era cálida, pero todos tenían hambre y ninguno saldría por las buenas. Lo más probable era eso ¿Se podía ser más idiota para creer en las trampas de Kuroko?

La niebla no hacía nada más que empeorar el asunto de esa calle oscura y fría donde prácticamente ni las casas se notaban más que como unos ojos amarillos. Incluso tenía la impresión de ser observado en ese momento, miraba a todos lados, pero no es como si se sintiera menos inseguro de todos modos.

Se alejó al mirar las alcantarillas donde podría estar algún maniático fanático del payaso asesino que, llevado por el incidente, pensaban con su retorcida mente cometer otro para crear terror entre los habitantes de aquella localidad.

¿Por qué en ese momento su mente lo traicionaba con que algo lo atacaría como de esas películas de terror?

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso está solo en tu mente "No es real" pensó.

—No es real, no es real—Se repitió como un mantra.

Vio la tienda que a pesar de todo seguían atendiendo, aunque el hombre que atendía lo miro algo sorprendido. Puesto que con lo ocurrido ya la gente ni salía a las calles, todo el mundo estaba aterrado y ya ni compraban; iban a otra tienda más cercana o más lejos con tal de evitar esa maldita calle del terror, aun el recuerdo era muy reciente y la gente estaba espantada. El hombre necesitaba vender aunque en un principio solo se acercaban morbosos o la policía nadie más venia, nadie que pareciese relativamente normal.

¿Aunque en este mundo que era normal realmente?

Furi aprovecho de comprar todo lo posible cuidando de no olvidar nada, incluso recordando si es que no faltaba alguna cosa extra, no quería tener que volver a hacer ese viaje dos veces.

El hombre que le atendió fue bastante amable con Kōki, incluso dándole un dulce extra a ver si lo convencía de volver.

Y aunque Furi no quería volver allí jamás después de salir, se sintió más aliviado, como si lo más difícil de su trayecto se hubiese acabado. Casi como si ya estuviese en la casa de Kagami y los demás.

Realmente era un idiota ¿Por qué asustarse de algo que ya paso? Lo que haya pasado ya ocurrió. Tiene que aprender que ser tan paranoico no le llevaría a nada. Ya no era un niño ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un nene de primaria?

"¡Kuroko eres un idiota por asustarme así, pedazo de sombra imbécil!"

Lo pensó casi como una manera de desahogar el coraje por asustarlo de esa manera. Su amigo era un verdadero picor en el trasero a veces, lo quería sí, pero no le gustaba cuando empezaba con esas cosas.

Las bolsas pesaban mucho pero trató de sobrellevarlo, al menos no tendría que volver a salir con ese frio espantoso.

Empezó a silbar la canción "Heaven beside you" de Alice in chains de manera despreocupada mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre el como un manto oscuro.

Algo lo atrajo de improviso a lo más oscuro mientras alguien le tapaba la boca.

— ¿Furihata-kun verdad?

Los ojos castaños se fijaron en aquellos ojos rojos a los cuales tanto había temido le miraban fijamente esta vez.


	2. Un renacimiento, comienza el desastre

Todos decían lo mismo cada vez que veían las habilidades en los milagros ¿Realmente esas personas eran humanos? Incluso para ser simplemente japoneses tenían habilidades comparables a jugadores de la NBA. Ellos los del equipo de Teiko eran una formación formidable para ser tan jóvenes y si, ese colegio era de formar jugadores bastante talentosos pero detrás de ello ¿No había algo anormal tal vez? ¿Algo anormal que esos jóvenes se desarrollaran tan pronto en habilidades? Tal vez había talento, por supuesto que lo había y sobre todo esfuerzo por parte de ellos, pero tal vez no todo fuese tan normal.

Akashi extrañamente fue el último que se desarrolló en sus talentos prácticamente forzando a su mente y cuerpo a desarrollar una habilidad extraordinaria que era la visión del ojo del emperador, donde podía predecir los movimientos con antelación de los demás. Sin embargo su personalidad se había cortado en dos y era esa parte de él, la que se había forzado a ser el mejor la que había salido ahora a flote.

Eso no era lo que estaba planeado para él. Eso no es lo que tenía que suceder según lo planeado ¿Era superior o al contrario de lo que se podría pensar Akashi era el más débil de los milagros? No era algo que se pudiera concebir, además aquella heterocromía que se presentó en uno de sus ojos podía revelarse como signo de algún tumor cerebral, esto no era bueno.

Al vencer a Jabberwock aquel joven Akashi se volvió mucho más hábil de pronto, seguía siendo algo no común a pesar de que se esperaba que este diera lo mejor de sí asustaba lo rápido que parecía mejorar.

Nada de eso explica porque desapareció de pronto y porque su padre parecía tan pálido la última vez que se vio con vida.

-  
Hace dos semanas atrás menos un día.

Al despertar Seijūrō quien había descubierto sus nuevas habilidades, no supo cómo aquel don recién percibido ayer se había convertido en una molestia tan horrorosa al despertar, pues ahora no le llegaban uno o dos pensamientos a su cabeza, llegaban miles metiéndose en su cabeza tan profundamente como cortes, era como si un montón de gente se hubiese metido dentro de él todos imaginando cosas distintas al mismo tiempo, incluso ahora ciertas palabras las veía con ciertos colores y olores. ¿Era eso posible?

Akashi trató de despejar su mente cosa que era difícil, los pensamientos ajenos eran como millones de moscas rondando en su cabeza haciendo ruido en sus oídos con sus zumbidos molestos. Aunque claro a las moscas las puedes ahuyentar fácilmente porque no estaban dentro de tu cerebro.

No sin dificultad logro obrar el milagro de imponerse encima de esos pensamientos, alejándolos del suyo. Logrando que estos no se volvieran invasivos para él. A cualquier otro humano le hubiese costado meses dominar aquello, él no, después de todo era bueno que fuera tan hábil para dominar lo que se propusiera hacer.

Había algo que recién había alcanzado a notar después de tal shock mental y era que su cuerpo no sentía dolor al despertar como la mayoría de las veces, esta vez era diferente. Casi siempre sentía dolor cuando despertaba a pesar que a veces había pasado un día relativamente tranquilo e inactivo siempre su cuerpo dolía como si le ardiera pero extrañamente esta vez era una excepción, al menos era algo positivo.

Incluso además de eso sentía que las cosas las veía mucho mejor, más nítidas que antes y que no lo había alcanzado a notar sino hasta ahora. Quizás era una tontería pero le daba la impresión de que algo se había quebrado para darle paso a perfeccionarse.

Un renacimiento.

Luego de acomodar lo necesario para ir a la escuela se volvió a preguntar ¿Qué tan cierto era que lo estaban medicando? No, no iba a preguntar a su padre. Él nunca le contestaba nada que no fuese absolutamente necesario a sus propios intereses y no los de su hijo. Estaba más que seguro que a estas alturas su padre no quería a nadie en el mundo, ni siquiera a él, quien era solo una pieza más para ser utilizada al máximo posible y mostrar lo poderosos que eran los Akashi una vez más.

Masaomi era una persona fría y sabía que hasta los 20 años seguiría siendo su títere, aún recuerda la vez que le desobedecía y este por poco lo mata allí mismo. No importo que tan leve fuera el comportamiento rebelde de Seijūrō para su padre era peor que si hubiese cometido violación, asesinato múltiple o se hubiese reventado en drogas y prostitución, lo peor de lo peor, lo más bajo posible.

No olvidaría nunca esa paliza que le dio ese hombre que después de golpearlo con un objeto contundente reiteradas veces en el cuerpo causándole varios significativos moretones, lo arrojo como un saco de harina contra una pared, sintiendo sus huesos crujir y luego ahorcándolo cuando estuvo a punto de perder el aire, fue soltado pero aun así su padre le daba patadas en las costillas hasta que…despertó semanas después en un hospital encontrando que incluso hubo marcas de quemaduras en su cuerpo, parece que el hombre no se había contenido incluso después de la inconsciencia y tampoco fue a visitarlo a ver si se encontraba bien, su único mensaje fue cuando se recuperó: "No vuelvas a desobedecerme nunca" **_Porque soy capaz de terminar lo que empecé_** La segunda frase Akashi jamás la escuchó, pero sabía que eso es lo que pasaría solo por aquella mirada feroz que le dirigió aquella persona que supuestamente le dio la vida.

Y su único pecado fue decir: "Yo quiero escoger a la persona de la cual enamorarme"

Así que no, a su padre no le preguntaría. Simplemente aprovecharía de indagar aprovechando su nuevo poder, poder meterse dentro de la mente ajena y escudriñar hasta el lugar más ínfimo de la mente de aquella persona. Ya no le temía como hacia algunos años, ahora tenía algo a su favor pero tenía que calcular bien sus pasos o las cosas saldrían peor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 _La cara del viejo gordo hizo un gesto incómodo y grotesco tratando de hacer un mohín que más parecía una mueca, sinceramente a Akashi le daban ganas de vomitar, pero mantuvo su amabilidad en todo momento comunicándole la negativa de su padre._

 _—Es una lástima, serias una buena publicidad para este lugar. Rakuzan es de por si una escuela de alto nivel, pero tu rostro daría más status a este lugar. Tal vez yo debería hablar con tu padre._

 _Seijūrō negó de manera suave._  
 _—Las cosas pueden ser mucho peores cuando a mi padre se le insiste, no es conveniente en absoluto hacer algo así._

 _—Hay que decir que los hombres Akashi tienen su carácter…_

 _—Sí, somos bastante tercos cuando tenemos nuestras convicciones._

 _—Oh, yo no quise decir eso exactamente, solo que me hubiese gustado que su padre estuviese de acuerdo. —El director pensaba que Akashi podía estar mintiéndole solo para librarse del asunto y Seijūrō lo capto, pero no mentía; su padre se había negado rotundamente a que la imagen de su hijo se hiciera demasiado pública._

 _—Puedo llamarlo por teléfono si quiere escucharlo de el mismo—Sin embargo el director declino haciendo un gesto suave con una de sus manos regordetas, haciendo que el joven sonriera internamente._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que el mayor hablo primero._

 _—Lamento que esto no haya resultado, pues realmente hubiera querido que hubieras sido el rostro de este lugar, pero no impondré mis ideas por quien quiere lo mejor para ti que es tu padre. —Junto sus manos pacientemente en el escritorio mientras Seijūrō podía leer exactamente como aquel hombre de labios grasientos mandaba a cierto lugar a su padre y a él mismo de paso, más que enojarse este tenía ganas de reírse pero se contenía perfectamente—Así que no te quito más tu tiempo, gracias por todo y sigue siendo ese buen alumno que has sido Seijūrō-kun_

 _—Gracias a usted por concederme aquella oferta, es una lástima que mi padre no esté de acuerdo. Seguro él tiene otros planes para mí._

 _Hizo una reverencia y salió de allí, en vez de sentir alivio se sintió incomodo, las voces de todos los alumnos eran como un enjambre de abejas en su cabeza. En el despacho del director era un lugar algo más silencioso o esa era impresión. Podía ser lo sentía así porque solo se estaba concentrando en solo captar lo que había en la mente del director mientras le hablaba; como su esposa, su familia, aquel hijo que lo desprecia por no tener nunca tiempo para él, sus pensamientos más asquerosos y privados incluso que lo habían tenido con enormes nauseas bien disimuladas. Eso había sido una prueba de que tanto podía entrar en una mente ajena, lo cual era bastante escabroso y asqueroso pues habían lugares que estaba seguro que ni el mismo director sabia de sí mismo._

 _Luego probaría con una mente en especial: La de Masaomi Akashi, la de aquel padre que siempre había sido frio y estricto con él toda su vida. Si podía controlarlo al saber todos sus secretos…_

 _Fue como si le dieran con un bate directo a la cabeza, un pensamiento con tanto volumen y poder de alguien en específico que se tapó por instinto los oídos aunque sabía que había sido a la cabeza._  
 _ **  
"¿DONDE ESTARA REO MIBUCHI?"**_

 _Había escuchado con demasiada potencia dentro de su cabeza aunque sabía que ese pensamiento no era alguien que se metiera en su mente a propósito si no que como la mayoría no tenían dominio de sus pensamientos generalmente no se contenían en el grado de estos._

 _El culpable de ello se estaba acercando a él. Sabía que había sido él._  
 _ **  
"¡AKASHI SEGURAMENTE DEBE DE SABER! ¿ME PREGUNTO QUE PLANES DE ENTRENAMIENTO NOS TENDRA PARA HOY? NEBUYA AL PARECER ESTA ENFERMO DEL ESTOMAGO Y NO PODRA ASISTIR ¡PERO YO CREO QUE IRA A VER SI UNA CHICA LE ACEPTA UNA CITA!"**_

 _Sentía como si aquellos pensamientos le perforaran la cabeza, era demasiado incomodo, tuvo ganas de gritarle que se callara de una vez, pero Hayama Kōtaro no entendería si se lo dijera y sería peor. No podía pensar con claridad para detener aquella tortura._

 _— ¿Akashi? ¿Estás bien? Luces algo mareado—Hayama se acercó con una expresión algo preocupada al capitán del equipo de básquet quien tenía una expresión adolorida tapándose los oídos por instinto—Deberías ir a enfermería._

 _ **"AKASHI PARECE ENFERMO, MEJOR LO LLEVO A ENFERMERIA, SEGÚN REO-NEE DESDE AYER SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO MEDIO EXTRAÑO, TAL VEZ POR FIN COLAPSÓ DESPUÉS DE TANTO SER SOBRE EXIGIDO POR SU PADRE…"  
**_  
 _—Basta…—Dijo con un hilo de voz Akashi, quien sentía que le estaba triturando la cabeza con cada pensamiento. Como el sonido agudo de fierro oxidado o de uñas en la pizarra puesto en altavoces. Era un sonido desesperante y se imponía en su mente dejando de lado cualquier otro pensamiento incluso el propio._

 _ **"¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA? PARECE QUE ESTA ALUCINANDO. TAL VEZ TIENE FIEBRE ¿HABRA SIDO CONTAGIADO DE ALGUN TIPO DE VIRUS PEGADO DE SU NOVIA? PERO QUE SEPA AKASHI NO TIENE NOVIA Y SE CUIDA BASTANTE SU ALIMENTACIÓN Y SU ESTILO DE VIDA ¡QUE RARO QUE SE ENFERME…!"**_

 _No. Tenía que controlar esto como siempre, todo tenía una solución. Incluso las cosas que no parecían tener salida la tienen. Vamos, incluso en los partidos en que creyó no encontrar solución la encontró. Puede que sí, haya perdido una vez, pero no es algo que se repita siempre._

 _Tiene que saber imponerse, controlarse ¡Él es el gran Akashi Seijūrō! ¡No es cualquier persona! ¡SALDRA DE ESTO! ¡Tiene que imponer su voz mental sobre la ajena! ¡Él debe ser ganador!_

 _El dolor lo estaba enloqueciendo, porque sí, dolía incluso aquel sonido atronador en su cabeza que no podía acallar, tenía que hacer algo… ¡PERO YA!_

 _¡BASTA!_

 _Un fuerte sonido exterior se escuchó, pero el sonido interior había parado, ese ruido desagradable que se metía en su cabeza había terminado. Él se había impuesto a eso, a aquel dolor...había ganado._

 _Respiraba algo agotado y un líquido algo pesado y tibio escurría por sus mejillas ¿Sudor? Abrió los ojos y miro primero sus manos estaban llenas de algo que parecía un rojo muy intenso y algo brillante como si hubiese metido las manos en una pintura bastante especial también había unos pedazos de algo que no sabía explicar en ese instante._

 _Un momento…ese olor, ese color._

 _¿No tenía a Kōtaro muy cerca de él hace unos minutos? Algo estaba raro, muy raro y lo sabía_

 _Bajo con excesiva lentitud las manos como si fuera en cámara lenta para ver que en el lugar donde había estado su compañero no había nada más que pedazos de lo que había sido este repartidos por todo el lugar, como si hubiese tenido una bomba en el estómago o algo similar pues daba la impresión que hubiese explotado por dentro, los pies eran lo único que parecían conservarse o tal vez sus zapatos daban esa impresión. En las paredes había pedazos de piel y pelo pegados con la sangre salpicada._

 _La ropa estaba así como si alguien la hubiera tirado a la sangre y a las tripas a propósito como queriendo untarlas en aquella mezcla asquerosa. Había un olor bastante fuerte de la carne algo quemada y el olor de los ácidos estomacales, no era un buen olor._

 _Akashi no podía dejar de mirar toda la escena, le parecía una escena tan irreal que por unos segundos creyó que estaba en una maldita pesadilla, pero no era real y estaba allí en medio en esa situación la sangre seguía goteando de sus manos así como algunos pedazos de lo que fue su compañero de clases._

 _¿Qué es lo que debería hacer en aquel momento?_

* * *

Las bolsas de mercadería habían quedado tiradas en cualquier parte, con las cosas al alcance de cualquier persona que hubiese pasado por allí, si es que hubiese habido alguien más en la calle en ese momento.

—¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!—Gritaba el joven desesperado desde la oscuridad pidiendo ayuda pero nadie venía a socorrerlo. Aquello que estaba en lo más negro, era más rápido y ágil que él, tomando sus pies para sumergirlo en lo más profundo de aquella boca de lobo que era ese callejón sin luz, queriendo que nada mostrara el horror que estaba a punto de experimentar aquel asustado adolescente que había sido víctima sin poder hacer nada. Arrastrado a la perdición por culpa de sus amigos por un simple pedido.

Furihata se agarró a la tierra no importando que sus manos se lastimaran, no se dejaría tan fácil, aunque aquel monstruo que alguna vez fue un humano tenía más fuerza y agarre que él y pronto termino soltándose aunque intento patalear fue imposible, ya nada lo podía salvar. La gente ignoraría los gritos desgarradores de aquel chico como si nunca los hubiese escuchado y lo único que quedaría de él es un charco de sangre al salir el sol, así como le había sucedido al mismo imprudente que paso cerca de aquella tienda…

Hiroshi Fukuda sacudió la cabeza y borro de la cabeza aquel pensamiento, Furi debía de estar bien. Pero que demorase en llegar realmente lo asustaba demasiado.

Como si Kuroko hubiese leído el pensamiento de su compañero de curso hablo en ese momento.

—Es un poco extraño. Furihata-kun debería haber regresado con las cosas. —Este no quería admitirlo pero estaba algo preocupado, ya había pasado más de media hora que su amigo había salido a comprar.

—No creo que le haya pasado algo malo ¿Oh si? —Fukuda miró hacia la ventana a ver si lograba distinguir algo, como una cabellera castaña conocida en aquella oscuridad nocturna. Los faroles apenas si iluminaban un poco, daba la impresión como si en esa noche en especial las sombras se comieran la luz a propósito—Digo, ya pasaron días desde aquel incidente.

— ¿Y si Furi se enojó con nosotros por haberle dicho que fuese a comprar el siendo que es el más asustadizo del grupo y simplemente se fue a casa?—Kawahara se pasó una mano por la cabeza rapada tratando de no ponerse nervioso, esperando que en verdad fuese eso lo que ocurría y no lo que su mente traicionaba de pensar.

—Furi no es de esos, él es un buen chico. —Kagami quien había estado callado sacó la voz —Siempre es el que más buena voluntad tiene, volverá aunque esté enojado y traerá las cosas. Es más valiente de lo aparenta, pues al enfrentarse a sus miedos eso lo hace digno de ser respetable, así como cuando enfrento a Akashi a pesar de cuanto le temía en el partido de Seirin por Rakuzan.

—Aunque puede que esta vez del susto ya hasta se orino encima y esta avergonzado—Fukuda se rio nerviosamente mostrando una sonrisa tensa. Ya quería que se acabara ese clima de incertidumbre y que su amigo regresara de una buena vez. "Debe haberse entretenido con algo" "Tal vez vio una chica linda e intento platicarle" "O tal vez se tropezó con sus zapatillas" Ojala que sea eso que pensaba. En su fuero interior sentía que incluso golpearía a Kōki por preocuparle tanto.

Todos estaban notoriamente preocupados y de algún modo se sentían culpables. Kawahara se levantó decidido.

— ¿Y si vamos a buscarlo? Yo no me pienso quedar con esta incertidumbre.

—Pero ¿Y si vamos y no nos encuentra? Yo creo que debe de estar por llegar—Tratando de mantener su serenidad Kuroko hablo con la calma de siempre. Aunque era el que estaba más angustiado al respecto con la demora de su mejor amigo—Lo llamaré, seguro que ya viene de vuelta y nosotros preocupándonos demasiado.

Llamo al número indicado, en un principio no contestaba nadie excepto el buzón de voz, cuando contestaron escucharon una respiración agitada, un ruido extraño y luego la llamada se cortó.

Ahora si había motivos para estar preocupado.

—Vamos a buscarlo.

—Mejor llamemos a la policía.

Kuroko estaba más pálido de lo normal ¿Qué le habia pasado a Furihata Kōki? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Merecía una muerte así? Por supuesto que no, sentía que era culpa suya y que había empujado a su amigo a la boca del lobo

* * *

Furihata casi se desmaya del susto y no era para menos ¿Qué hacía Akashi Seijūrō en ese lugar y tapándole la boca como si fuera a asaltarlo? Que supiera por Kuroko el pelirrojo era millonario y era perfecto en muchos aspectos, además de tener esa mirada a la cual siempre le había temido tan intimidante que te daba la impresión de que te podía leer hasta el alma. Había soltado las bolsas cuando Akashi lo atrajo a ese rincón oscuro del callejón sin poder evitarlo si no le hubiera tapado la boca a tiempo hubiese gritado de una manera no muy masculina que digamos.

"¿Qué querrá Akashi de mí?"

Seijūrō puso una cara un poco extraña como no si estuviera algo confundido

—Lamento actuar de esta manera, pero es por prevención ¿Eras Furihata-kun? Al menos asiente para saberlo, aún me cuesta reconocer a los de Seirin. —La voz de Akashi era baja pero Furi podía entenderle perfectamente

Asintió algo asustado y la mano blanca que estaba en su boca fue bajada lentamente.

—Furihata-kun es demasiado pedirte tal vez, pero estoy en una situación muy difícil. —Miro directamente a aquellos ojos color café claro —Necesito un lugar donde estar mientras aprendo a dominarme, no creo que lo entiendas de momento, pero en verdad necesito ayuda y alimentación y en verdad no tengo a quien recurrir.

Furihata iba a contestar cuando sonó su celular fuertemente tomo su celular del bolsillo que sonaba insistentemente para apagarlo pero antes de que hiciera eso más Akashi se lo quito rompiéndolo de algún modo pues no alcanzaba a ver todo aún estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir algo en aquel lugar

—Rompió mi celular…—Furihata temía alzar la voz porque realmente esa persona lo intimidaba en muchos aspectos, pero estaba indignado.

—Te lo pagaré, prometo pagar cualquier ayuda que puedas brindarme…

"Pero… ¿Y sus amigos de la Generación de los milagros? ¿Y los de su equipo de baloncesto? Incluso Kuroko es mejor ayuda que yo"

—Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero créeme que en este momento ellos no me ayudarían tanto como tú.

Eso se le hizo algo sospechoso.

— ¿Por qué? Y quiero una explicación clara Akashi-san…—Trato de sonar firme, aunque si realmente el pelirrojo lo necesitaba no podía negarse aunque quisiera, se odiaba por ser a veces tan malditamente blando —Está bien vamos a mi casa, puede alojarse allí ya que mis padres están trabajando lejos de la ciudad y mi hermano pasa todo el día en la universidad, aunque esta algo retirado.

Aún Furihata sentía que algo de Akashi no era totalmente fiable, no sabía que era. Le daba la impresión de que tenía un secreto que pronto sabría y tal vez no le gustaría o no debería saber.


	3. Make believe

Aquella habitación blanca estaba totalmente empapada en las paredes con el líquido espeso y brillante, la forma en que había ocurrido todo más recordaba a la forma en que reventaba una piñata o un globo lleno de confeti. Los hombres de bata blanca retrocedieron asustados cuando sus compañeros reventaron en miles de pedazos. Esto se había salido de control.

Sabían que al experimentar en un ser humano, las habilidades de este crecerían. Puesto que para eso los padres autorizaban estos cambios en sus hijos y pagaban altos costos por ello, querían hacer las próximas generaciones perfectas, de hijos absolutamente perfectos.

Sin embargo nadie sabía que de la generación de la madre de vez en cuando uno de ellos ya salía con habilidades especiales. Esto agregado a las altas dosis que le segregaban cada noche de medicamentos había hecho de aquel ser humano uno especialmente poderoso.

El pequeño pelirrojo del ojo que se había vuelto dorado miraba con desprecio a esos sujetos mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

 **¡HAY QUE DETENERLO!**

Sin embargo la mayoría de los hombres retrocedían asustados, le temían a ese chico. Ya había dejado un rio de restos tras suyo e iba contra un objetivo en especial que necesitaba destruir, antes que este lo destruyese a él: Su padre.

 _Ese bastardo mató a su madre. Al único ser que lo había querido tal y como era._

Al salir de aquel laboratorio que estaba en el subsuelo de un hospital lo rodeaban un par de hombres dispuestos a matarlo incluso, pero el detuvo todas las balas con el poder de su mente.

Sin embargo no pudo detener un dardo que fue sorpresivamente a su cuello y que nublo su vista poco a poco hasta que todo se volvió negro.

No era la primera vez que intentaba escapar. No era la primera vez que quería salir de aquel sufrimiento diario.

Un médico de cabellos oscuros y lentes de medialuna le dio aviso a Masaomi para que usaran un medicamento que reprimiera el exceso de poderes de aquel chico, el hombre dio el consentimiento de mala gana mientras el médico le aseguraba que seguramente hasta cierta edad ya no sería necesario el supresor, pues cuando los niños crecen suelen perder sus facultades extrasensoriales y el medicamento haría el resto. El mayor de los Akashi gruñó un poco en desacuerdo pero si eso hacía que tuviese un hijo que pudiera controlar a su antojo entonces estaba bien.

* * *

Furihata recogió las bolsas que habían estado tiradas en la calle, pero no fue en busca de sus amigos porque Akashi se lo impidió, más bien ambos se dirigieron hasta donde la casa del castaño con este algo un poco preocupado sinceramente con todo esto. ¿Qué era lo que Akashi escondía tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que aprender a dominarse?

Algo extraño se le hacía que cuando caminaba con Akashi el camino parecía oscurecerse a propósito por donde pasaban, como si a propósito fueran ocultados. Aún no podía ver bien a Akashi excepto de vez en cuando sus ojos que era lo más reconocible de este.  
—Estoy preocupado por mis amigos Akashi-san, no tengo como avisarles que no llegaré, tal vez llamen a la policía.

—Tienen que pasar un par de horas para que te den por perdido, pero toma—Le entrega algo que Furihata toma poniendo sus bolsas en una sola mano mientras miraba que era…su celular que parecía como si nada.—Envíale un mensaje diciendo que estás bien pero que debes irte a casa. Que tu madre llamó. No menciones que estoy contigo ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió aun mirando a Akashi con desconfianza pero Furihata envió aquel mensaje, mirando su teléfono realmente parecía no haber sufrido ningún rasguño ¡Pero si el mismo escuchó como se había roto! Tal vez Akashi solo había roto una piedra y en realidad no podía ver bien su celular en tanta oscuridad.

Fueron a la estación de trenes, su casa no quedaba tan lejos pero no quería caminar tanto. Aún así parecía que al llegar la estación las luces se hubieran apagado ¿Ya había pasado el último tren? Era tarde, pero aún pasaban tenía entendido. Akashi resolló un poco ruidoso, como si estuviera concentrado en algo, lo miro de reojo pero aún no lograba distinguirlo bien, luego se distrajo viendo el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, se veían tan bonitas las estrellas desde aquel lugar.

Apenas llegó el tren Akashi incluso se atrevió a tomarlo de la mano para subir con él rápidamente. Al menos dentro de aquel vagón estaba bastante iluminado aunque se veía bastante vacío. Tal vez porque eran los últimos trenes, Kōki suspiro un poco y miro a su acompañante que parecía algo cansado. No tenía ni idea porque estaba así pero le gustaría poder ayudarlo, al menos al verlo así parece que en verdad necesitaba ayuda y quería brindarsela.

Bajaron después de unas cuantas estaciones otra vez volviendo a la oscuridad…

Seguramente había un problema de electricidad o algo así, no importaba la verdad. Furihata estaba animado de alguna forma porque estaba en terreno más conocido y era una forma ingenua de pensar, pero uno siempre se siente más a salvo cerca de casa. Aquel otro sitio le provocaba escalofríos.

No había notado que aún estaba de la mano con Akashi tomándole esta firmemente ya que su celular lo había echado al bolsillo, solo lo noto cuando ya estaban frente a su casa e iba a sacar la llave. Lo había encontrado el tacto de su piel tan natural que se había dejado llevar.

—Perdón. No quise realmente…—Le indica con un gesto que puede pasar adentro de su casa a lo cual el pelirrojo entra diciéndole con una sonrisa casi elegante.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Akashi parece una persona realmente amable y muy cordial. A Furihata hasta le da un poco de pena que vea su casa, pues es tan sencilla y la del pelirrojo seguramente era lujosa y enorme, seguramente toda la casa ni siquiera sería una habitación de la mansión de aquella familia de apellido tan magnánimo como los Akashi que tenían una fortuna que harían sonrojar al mismísimo Salomón.

— ¿Furihata-kun? ¿Tienes algo para comer? La verdad tengo algo de hambre.

—Bueno tengo los snacks que mis amigos me pidieron de la tienda, pero también tengo algo de comida que te puedo preparar ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

—Lo siento si te estoy causando molestias Furihata-kun, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de ello—Se levantó y se puso frente a él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos haciendo que el contacto directo de su mirada pusiera a Furihata algo nervioso. —Solo cuando este seguro que puedo volver a casa y cambiar unos papeles por mi cuenta para arreglar todo.

Se sintió algo apenado con la respuesta que le había dado el pelirrojo porque sintió que había sido descortés con él, sin embargo aún tenía curiosidad por saber que le ocurría.

— ¿Tu padre te castigo de alguna forma?

Akashi desvió la mirada y sonrió ligeramente hasta convertirse en una risa algo demente que asustó realmente a Furihata que la verdad se arrepintió de haber formulado aquella pregunta. Apenas notó que Kōki se asustó se detuvo de improviso y suspiro largamente antes de volver a mirar al joven.

—Vivir con él era un castigo para mi ¿Sabes? Ahora en cierto modo soy libre Furihata…

— ¿Puedes contarme lo que paso? No es que quiera ser entrometido, pero apareciste en medio de la nada y me diste el susto de mi vida casi muero de un infarto ¡Y no te rías! —Dijo cuándo Akashi parecía a punto de reírse —Es sospechoso como actúas y que confíes en mi más que en tus amigos o compañeros de escuela es un poco…—Cerró la boca haciendo un gesto con las manos moviéndolas como tratando de buscar la palabra exacta que quería decir para todo lo que había soltado en aquel momento.—Extraño. No, en realidad es muy extraño. Yo quiero que me lo explique todo.

—No me creerías si te lo contará o te asustarías, al parecer eres bastante impresionable Furihata-kun—Sonrió mostrando los dientes y haciendo una leve risita al ver como el castaño inflaba las mejillas indignado. —No te enfades, puedo darte cualquier cosa en compensación de que esté aquí y no sepas nada.

—No quiero nada, solo quiero que me cuente.

—Me echarás de tu casa si te lo cuento, primero por pensar que soy un mentiroso y otra por…—Se interrumpió de pronto pareciendo notar algo que Furihata no y luego mirando a este seriamente— ¿Dónde está tu habitación? ¿Puedo ir allí?

Este asiente y lo lleva hasta su habitación que esta algo desordenada, otra cosa para sentir pena de su humilde casita. Iba a prender la luz pero el pelirrojo lo toma de la mano y lo detiene.

—No es necesario que prendas la luz. Déjame descansar un poco en tu habitación y si viene tu hermano no digas que estoy contigo. En serio, lo necesito, es por mi bien y el tuyo. Haré lo que gustes.

Kōki traga saliva, pues aunque generalmente no pide nada por ayudar a los demás, Seijūrō a pesar de todo el miedo que le podía tener a su imponente presencia le parecía muy atractivo, ni su dinero, ni su estatus social, ni que le ayudase con el básquet o los estudios le interesaban tanto de Akashi que el mismo cuerpo de este. De pronto se le antojo pedirle perder la virginidad tomando su cuerpo, pero luego se sacudió la cabeza ¡No podía pedirle eso!

Akashi parecía saber incluso lo que pensaba porque hasta le guiño un ojo coquetamente, relamiéndose al parecer al mismo Furihata haciéndolo a propósito

—No quiero nada, ya te lo dije. —Suspiro tratando de no imaginar nada erótico debido al gesto del pelirrojo desviando la mirada de ojos rojos.

—Igual te daré algo que te gustará.

—Solo dime que pasa.

—Te lo contaré todo, pero no hoy, no mañana, pero pronto solo confía en mi—Le acaricio el cabello casi con ternura y cerro suave la puerta de la habitación, no sin hacerle un gesto coqueto que volvió a descolocar a Furihata. Seguramente era demasiado expresivo y el pelirrojo había leído fácilmente su cara leyendo todos sus cochinos y pervertidos deseos. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque por un lado le daría lo que deseaba, pero por otra sentía que Akashi lo estaba usando.

A los pocos segundos mientras bajaba por la escalera que daba a su habitación, sintió la puerta de su casa abrirse viendo a su hermano entrar, parecía algo preocupado pero al ver a Furihata se había tranquilizado.

— ¡Furi! ¡Menos mal que estas bien! ¡Me tenías preocupado idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tus amigos dijeron que no sabían dónde te habías metido! —El hermano unos 7 años mayor que Furihata lo abrazo muy fuerte contra él—Te quiero hermano bobo ¡No hagas tonterías que preocupen a todos!

Furihata quiso reclamar que no era por que fuera un bobo, pero tenía que ayudar a Akashi, así que mintió de una manera en que no se sintiera tan como una mentira.

—Me sentí un poco mal, por eso regresé a casa, lamento que hicieran que te preocuparas hermano, ya les envié un mensaje a ellos también.

—Debes de tener cuidado Kō-chan, dicen que hay un asesino suelto por las calles, no vuelvas sin la compañía de alguien. Tú eres demasiado inocente aún para la edad que tienes.

Furihata frunció el ceño.

—No soy inocente.

—Dices eso pero ni siquiera te has cogido una chica seguramente—Le revolvió el cabello a Furihata quien inflo las mejillas indignado y luego se rio. —Cualquier cosa avísame, me quedaré en casa de un amigo que está bastante cerca de aquí, así que vendré en caso de cualquier emergencia.

— ¿No te vas a quedar?

—No, estamos preparándonos para los exámenes con mis amigos y tendremos que ocupar mucho tiempo para aprendernos bien los conceptos, lamento dejarte solo Kō-chan

* * *

La sangre, la piel , las astillas de huesos y lo demás de aquel desdichado de Kōtaro que había salpicado en él, empezó a soltarse de su ropa de improviso como si tuvieran miedo del pelirrojo, viendo como flotaban como si fueran simples burbujas o como si no existiera la gravedad por unos segundos y luego caían lejos de él uniéndose al piso de manera bastante estratégica como calculada perfectamente para que no se viera anormal, si no que todo fuera astutamente coincidente.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel instante? Ni bien se hizo la pregunta algo lo empujó hacia la pared haciendo que la atravesase como si esta fuera de líquido o como si él fuera un tipo de fantasma. Estaba en medio de la pared, ni a un extremo ni al otro y de pronto sintió una voz conocida en su cabeza.

 _"Sabía que este día llegaría pero no sabía que fuera tan luego"_

 _ **¿Bokushi?**_

 _"Exacto. Oreshi hay algo que debes saber sobre tu vida, sobre todo lo que alguna vez te ha rodeado"_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?**_

 _"Simple, tu vida ha sido una mentira, nuestra vida ha sido un engaño"_

 _ **¿En qué aspecto? Explícame bien, no logro comprender nada.**_

 _"Masaomi nos ha controlado Oreshi, te ha manipulado. Cuando dormías te llevaban siempre a un quirófano y te inyectaban drogas para que al despertar no recordaras nada de lo que te había pasado. Cuando generalmente te llevaban yo era el que aparecía pero en la mañana tu no recordabas nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior"_

 _ **¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?**_

 _"Porque Masaomi suprimía nuestros poderes y no podíamos atacarlo, él nos llevó a una escuela donde habían alumnos igual de manipulados que tú, la generación de los milagros y las anteriores generaciones de esa escuela Teiko en verdad no eran "milagros" eran experimentos humanos."_

 _ **Esto suena demasiado increíble para ser verdad**_

 _"Así como los poderes que acabas de usar ¿No crees que también son casi irreales?"_

 _ **Bueno eso es cierto. ¿Qué debemos hacer?**_

 _"En primer lugar reubicarnos donde no se den cuenta que fuimos nosotros los culpables de esta muerte recientes y luego…"_

¿Luego?

 _"…Deshacernos de Masaomi"_

 _ **Sé que ha sido un mal padre, pero podemos deshacernos de él sin necesidad de matarlo.**_

 _"Lo sé, pero yo lo quiero ver muerto, él nos quitó todo lo que queríamos y nos puede quitar mucho más si a él se le antoja"_

 _ **¿A qué te refieres con eso?**_

"¿Cómo crees que murió nuestra madre?"

 _ **¿Por un ataque al corazón no?**_

 _"Eso es mentira, él la mato con sus propias manos cuando ella se opuso a la experimentación con nosotros"_

 _ **No puede ser…**_

* * *

Akashi despertó recordando esa platica que había tenido con Bokushi, había tratado de dormir pero le costaba descansar, temía que sus propios poderes se descontrolaran y terminara lastimando a un inocente mientras dormía. Se incorporó y vio justamente a Furihata quien le traía algo de comer sin prender la luz, sonrió ligeramente, ese chico era demasiado bueno para el mundo.

—Dijiste hace un rato que tenías hambre…te hice algo. No es tan grandioso como lo que seguramente te cocinan los chefs de tu casa pero es comestible créeme.

—Gracias, en verdad Furihata-kun. Hace tiempo no comía nada —Su voz sonó bastante sincera mientras se levantaba, separaba los palillos y comía con elegancia pero al mismo tiempo con rapidez pues realmente estaba hambriento hasta acabárselo todo. —Delicioso, cocinas bastante bien.

Furihata se sentó a su lado en la cama sonriendo contento por ese halago.

—De nada, pero creo que solo lo dices para que no te haga preguntas.

—Si es por eso tengo otras formas de callarte. —Lo jaló de las ropas y lo beso cerrando los ojos y haciendo que Furihata abriese su boca para juntar la lengua con la suya.

En un principio Kōki dudó, pero se dejó llevar abrazando a Seijūrō y poniéndose en la cama con él para continuar besándolo, después de todo eran adolescentes y tenían las hormonas algo alborotadas. Aunque mucho Furihata quisiera controlarse, la verdad le gustaba besar esos labios y de algún modo sentía que era peligroso besar y meterse con alguien de apellido Akashi, pero eso es lo que hacía que lo besara con más pasión, tenía un ligero sabor a peligro que le excitaba.  
 _  
_Se quedaron mirando un instante luego de separarse de aquel beso tan intenso que los dejó respirando agitado.

—Besas bien…te había subestimado, pareces inocente como un cachorro—Se burló ligeramente Akashi acariciándole los labios, antes de darle otro beso más pequeño, provocándole a propósito.

—No soy inocente, Akashi-san te deseo…—Confeso antes de besar él a Akashi quien solo correspondió y abrazó a Furihata. Si su padre lo viera besándose con un hombre lo mataría ahí mismo, pero por eso es que con más fogosidad besó al castaño despojándolo de algunas de sus ropas. —No creo que esto esté bien, sin embargo…

—No quieres parar, yo tampoco, ya empezamos…terminémoslo. —Se sacó la camisa y el chaleco que tenía puesto para quedar con el torso desnudo, aunque las luz no estaba prendida con la iluminación de la calle algo podía notar del buen cuerpo que tenía el pelirrojo. —Después de todo los dos tenemos ganas de continuar.

Siguieron besándose por bastantes minutos y ya empezaban a molestarle los pantalones a ambos, se los quitaron y empezaron a frotar sus miembros desnudos, Furi agarrándolos firme con una mano para masturbarlos mientras besaba el cuello de Akashi dejándole algunas marcas y luego lamiendo sus pezones. Seijūrō hacia ruidos que sonaban muy eróticos al oído de Kōki, aunque Akashi pensaba que el que hacia sonidos eróticos en verdad era Furihata.

Se interrumpió un poco este último haciendo que el pelirrojo hiciera un sonido algo incómodo cuando se apartó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sacaré el lubricante. —Reviso dentro del mueble y encontró donde tenía una botella (No iba a decir que la ocupaba para masturbarse) Solo se acercó a Akashi y le separo las piernas mientras este le miraba interrogante pero pronto pareció entender. Furi tomo el miembro ajeno y empezó a lamerlo por toda la extensión y chuparlo para distraer a su compañero. Empezó a untar por encima de su agujero bastante lubricante, luego aplicarse en los dedos para empezar a introducirlos con cuidado en el interior ajeno, dándole más cariño en cuanto más introducía y preparaba más a Seijūrō quien le hizo un gesto que era suficiente o se vendría ahí mismo.

— ¿Puedo? —Kōki había subido y separado las piernas ajenas poniendo su pene algo lubricado en el agujero de Akashi, este asintió riendo un poco.

— ¿A estas alturas preguntas? Solo hazlo y ya—Lo atrajo del rostro para besarlo, aunque era la primera vez que era tan atrevido con alguien, le gustaban esas sensaciones nuevas que sentía porque estar con Furihata así hacia que su mente se bloqueara, que de pronto todo lo que pensaba pasara a un segundo plano. En eso Furi empezó a empujar hacia adentro su pene con algo de ímpetu, haciendo que Akashi hiciera un sonido extraño, era grande y algo incómodo en su interior o tal vez no era tan grande, pero se sentía grande porque era su primera vez.

En cambio el castaño sintió una gran sensación de placer, era extraño pero placentero como aquel interior caliente le apretaba, con el lubricante era suave y las paredes le provocaban algo de cosquilleo pero solo hacían querer meterse aún más. Espero un poco y empezó a moverse lento dentro de Akashi quien estaba acostumbrándose aún a la sensación, era rara pero no la sentía desagradable como pensó que seria y cuando Furi toco cierto punto fue cuando empezó a sin querer ni poder evitarlo hacer ruidos de gusto.

Cada vez iban más inspirados mientras iban a un ritmo cada vez más apresurado, queriendo sentir más roce, disfrutando de aquel acto, Akashi moviendo más las caderas y Furihata yendo más profundo, sin embargo fue demasiado para ambos y acabaron más pronto que tarde quedándose profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Akashi se despertó esa mañana sobresaltado mirando al lado suyo de la cama por si acaso había hecho explotar sin querer a Furihata. No. Al parecer seguía vivo, escucho suave en el primer piso el hilo de los pensamientos de Kōki, que eran de frecuencia bastante baja a diferencia de la mayoría de los humanos. Era por eso que lo había escogido en vez de a cualquiera.

Temía que sus ex compañeros sean manipulados para que lo encuentren. O peor harían que tenga que enfrentarse a ellos que también seguramente tendrían algún poder que escondían en su cuerpo.

Si ocurría eso tendría que matarlos o lo matarían a él.

Miro a través de las cortinas, al parecer aquí nadie siquiera pensaba que podría encontrarse. Excelente, al parecer aún creían que se había ido directamente a Kyoto. No era tan ingenuo.

Apareció luego Furihata con el desayuno para su compañero, quien sonreía mirando a la ventana que tenía las cortinas corridas por lo cual el chico se le hizo un poco extraño ese gesto de Seijūrō.

—Hice el desayuno—Tosió ligeramente mirando a un lado con las mejillas calientes —Lamento si ayer fui demasiado brusco, fue mi primera vez y no sé si lo hice bien, las cosas que hice solo las seguí según lo que vi en internet.

Akashi hizo un gesto de que se despreocupara y lo invitó a sentarse con él en la cama.

—Está bien, creo que estuvo bien. A ambos nos gustó. Mientras esté aquí podemos repetirlo cuando quieras. Así te puedo pagar la estadía aquí.

—Yo no quiero eso. La verdad Akashi-san quisiera saber si aceptarías ser mi novio. No nos conocemos tanto pero podemos llegar a conocernos y luego…

—Kōki eres un buen chico y eres a mi gusto bastante atractivo, pero no soy para ti. Para nadie en verdad—Le interrumpió mirándolo sinceramente sin embargo Furihata bajo la mirada—No me malentiendas no te estoy rechazando por el tipo de chico que eres, solo que yo he matado gente Kōki. Yo soy el asesino que andan buscando


End file.
